utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Help:UTAU Usage Policy
Like with VOCALOID, UTAU also has usage policies that users are observing. 1. THE PROGRAM UTAU CANNOT BE SOLD. It is freeware. If you have paid for a copy of UTAU, you've been scammed. (However the author accepts voluntary donations if you are willing to shell out money out of your own initiative. Donations will grant you additional features of the program.) NOTE: In Japan, UTAU is classified as a shareware; however, the benefits of the paid version are additional features, and the freely-distributed version is not crippled in any way. Either versions can be used to normally create, configure and publish voicebanks and voice rendering. 2. THE REDISTRIBUTION OF UTAU, WHETHER IN PART OR THE COMPLETE SOFTWARE, IS FORBIDDEN WITHOUT PERMISSION. '''This means that you can't upload it to file sharing sites like MediaFire, Rapidshare, etc., you need private permission to redistribute UTAU or any of its' components. Making a fan-converted Defoko for public use is a bad idea, as it needs permission due to being a component. When you want to redistribute, you must specify your name (vendor), the duration and the type of the distribution, the version you wish to distribute and additional notes. Exceptions are v0.1.75 and downwards. 3. UTAU should not be used to synthesize anything derogatory, be it towards race, creed or policy. This means: * Do not synthesize racist songs or speech. You will be shot down even if this policy isn't enforced. * Do not synthesize any song or speech that will cause major outcry or protest unless it is purely artistic. * Do not synthesize (publicly) any song or speech with sexual content. If you do, make appropriate warnings first, and to be sure, seek the voice provider's permission first. * Do not synthesize any song or speech that promotes anarchy, violation of policies, or anything blasphemous. * While UTAU itself does not forbid political or religious songs to be made, some voice providers may forbid the use of their voicebanks for these purposes, except for well-known works (prevailing carols or chants). If you are unsure for each voice source, avoid creating these songs, and/or seek permission first. 4. Do not import voicebanks from other voice synthesis softwares without permission. This means: * You can't make voicebanks out of existing softwares like VOCALOID. Even Yamaha, Crypton and Internet Co. forbids this kind of activity. In short, voicebanks like Miku Hatsune UTAU version is a '''BIG NO-NO. * You can't make voicebanks out of voice speech/synthesis softwares unless they give you permission. However, this is somewhat of a gray area due to being available readily, and the lack of enforcement. This includes voicebanks based on Microsoft SAM, and others. Out of respect, UTAU wiki does not promote usage of such voicebanks. The only seen exception here is the ACT2 voicebanks, like with the Macne series of voicebanks. Restrictions 3 & 4 also covers characteristics and mannerisms of the UTAU voicebank character assigned by the author and/or voicebank source. Therefore, an UTAUloid's personality cannot be given properties that are derogatory, be it towards race, creed or policy. The only exception to making voicebanks out of existing voice synthesis softwares are those that provide royalty-free usage, as in the case of the Macne Family, FL Studio and Iku Acme. If in doubt, always ask permission. Of course, you cannot make an UTAU voicebank out of an existing UTAU voicebank unless you own the source voicebank, has permission to do so, or its usage policy lets you do so. 5. Reverse-engineering of UTAU in any form or kind is forbidden. 6. Do not record voicebanks of an individual (defined as a nobody, a typical person) without their consent. Even if the individual is dead, it still should not be done. 7. Do not record voicebanks of a popular figure such as (but not limited to) showbiz figures, politicians and other singers, without their consent. It is seen to be a danger to the program's survival, making the program, its author, and those who recorded it highly susceptible to lawsuits and legal action (Examples: Shakira, Megumi Nakajima). 8. As an example, Crypton Future Media discourages any pornographic, "hentai" or risque depiction (in fanarts) of its Character Vocal Series, but it is generally not forbidden (except for physical and commercial merchandises). Policies for UTAUloids may vary depending on the voicebank authors, though it is generally tolerated as long as done in a tasteful manner. There are voicebanks that specifies their way of usage and their limitations. You can find such voicebanks at this link. For any questions, clarifications and inquiries, please leave a message at the discussion page.